russelfandomcom-20200213-history
53rd Anniversary parties for RPN
November 8, 2013 To commemorate the 53rd year anniversary of The Kasama Network, the RPN employes will come together on November 8, at 2pm for a thanksgiving mass at Broadcast City to be followed by a fellowship with their families in the spirit of togetherness that viewers can expect from RPN in the upcoming days. RPN-9 known as The Kasama Network mark on its 53rd year annivesary celebration with an anniversary bash birthday on November 8 continuously expanded its programming horizons by coming up with local shows that has fared well in the ratings game against shows by both ABS-CBN and GMA, along with IBC and TV5. To our advertisers, whose confidence and support helped us scure out foothhold. To our directors and stockholders, who is the demands of the capital intensive, highly competitive and establish for itself a niche in the television broadcasting industry for daytime, primetime and late-night. RPN has 11 stations and affiliates, which include hannel 9 Mega Manila, Channel 12 Baguio, Channel 10 Itiga, Channel 4 Iloilo, Channel 8 Bacolod, Channel 9 Cebu, Channel 8 Dumaguete, Channel 5 Zamboanga, Channel 5 Cagayan de Oro, Channel 9 Davao and Channel 6 General Santos. Radyo Ronda radio stations nationwide are DZKB-AM 1422 kHz Manila, DZBS-AM 1368 kHz Baguio, DZRL-AM 639 kHz Batac, DZTG-AM 621 kHz Tuguegarao, DZKI-AM 1332 kHz Iriga, DYKW-AM 936 kHz Binalbagan, DYKB-AM 1404 kHz Bacolod, DYKC-AM 675 kHz Cebu, DYBI-AM 1458 kHz Dumaguete, DXKO-AM 1368 kHz Cagayan De Oro, DXXX-AM 1008 kHz Zamboanga, DXKD-AM 1053 kHz Dipolog, DXKP-AM 1377 kHz Pagadian, DXKS-AM 1080 kHz Surigao, DXKT-AM 1071 kHz Davao and DXDX-AM 693 kHz General Santos. RPN Cebu RPN 9 Cebu started regular commercial telecast on 1972. It is housed in the completely refurbished at RPN Compound, Maguikay, Mandaue City with 60,000 watts power capacity, it covers Metro Cebu, Coastal Area of Cebu, Bohol, Negros Oreintal, including Compostela, Southeastern Cebu up to Carcar and Central Bohol and parts of Western Leyte, Camotes and Northeastern Mindanao. RPN Cebu has a compact group of competent profesionals determined to blaze new broadcasting trails in Cebu. They are well on their way. Feedbacks from Cebu viewers have been very complimentary. Cited are good programming, consistent signal and static free viewing with the station manager Fides Palicte generally simul programming with broadcast main. RPN Cebu's programs, including a well-produced Visayan-Bisaya newscast Arangkada Balita Bisaya anchored by Jun Tariman for local and regional news stories, gaining loyal viewership in Cebu. In a recent survey conducted by AGB Nielsen Media Research, RPN programs Glee, The Big Bang Theory, Survivor, NCIS, ABL and The Walking Dead emerged among the Top 20 favorite TV programs. RPN Cebu's AM station DYKC Radyo Ronda 675 Cebu was launched. The station boase of a powerful 5kW AM transmitter. This early, DYKC Radyo Ronda Cebu is making with the news and current affairs, entertainment and music format and Cebu's top of Cebuano broadcast journalist who are all with the station. DYKC Radyo Ronda Cebu emerged as the number 2 in overall rating among AM and FM radio combined in Cebu in a recently survey and Mandaue City where the station is situated. RPN Davao RPN-9 Davao is a showcase provincial station in RPN's state-of-the-art mother station in Diliman. It is housed in the contructed, well-equipped RPN Building at the Marfori Heights in Davao City. RPN 9 boast of a brand-new VHF 40,000 kW TV Larcan TV transmitter (the first in Mindanao), known for optimum performance, maximum reliability and operational simplicity. Its JAMPRO antenna is one of the world's leading brands. Its 100 feet tower which stands 250 feet is the largest and sturdiest in Davao City. It can with stand winds of up to 200 kph and earthquakes of up to intensity 9. When RPN 9 Davao started test broadcast, Station Manager Remy Catigday Baylas systematically gathered feedback from local viewers. RPN 9's signal made the most impact on viewers for its balanced color resolution and clarity of the sound and image. RPN Davao's programs, including a well-produced Davaoeno newscast Arangkada Balita Davaoeno anchored by Ben Tesisona, gaining loyal viewership in Davao. In a recent survey conducted by Communications Arts classes of Ateneo amogn the college's faculty and students, RPN programs Glee, The Big Bang Theory, Survivor, NCIS, ABL and The Walking Dead emerged among the Top 20 favorite TV programs. RPN Davao's AM station DXKT Radyo Ronda 1071 Davao was launched. The station boase of a powerful 5kW AM transmitter. This early, DXKT Radyo Ronda Cebu is making with the news and current affairs, entertainment and music format and Davao's top of the broadcast journalist who are all with the station. DXKT Radyo Ronda Davao emerged as the number 2 in Davao overall rating among AM and FM radio combined in a recent survey. With the calendar of frestivals and events *''Sinulog Festival'' in Cebu (January 3rd Sunday), feast of Sto. Niño. Sports competition and fluvial parade, street dancing amidts devotees chanting PIT SEÑOR *''Zambulawan Festival'' in Pagadian (January 3rd Sunday) for the Foundation Day showcasing the Subanon's rich culture heritage by way of songs, dances and exhibits of musical instruments. *''Tinagba Festival'' in Iriga (February 11) feast of the Immaculate Concepcion bullcarts parade, decorated & painted in festive mardigras color. *''Flower Festival'' in Baguio (February 2nd Sunday) display of flower thru Fluvial parade pattern from the Rose Parade of Rio de Janiero. *''Kalilang Festival'' in General Santos (February 27) in charter anniversary of Marawi City. exhibit of Maranao's folk arts, observance of Muslim religious activities. *''Dia de Zamboanga'' in Zamboanga (February 26) City Charter's anniversary thru cultural programs and parade. *''Araw ng Dabaw'' in Davao (March 1-16), the City Charter's Anniversary. Beauty Pageant, agro-industrial fair, sports competition and tribal cultural shows. *''Lingkod Bayan'' in Baguio (March), Public Service. Summer season's special project, radio booth is placed in strategic points to serve both local and foreign tourist. Medical, Public Announcement, Information. *''Holy Week Special Pabasa Seven Last Words Holy Week Drama'' in all area (March or April) in all RPN TV and radio stations nationwide. *''Via Crusis'' in Cebu (April 1), a lenten activity where devotees do their penitence on 12 hectares rolling hills. *''Kafagway'' in Baguio (April 10), a street parade and dancing. float and costumes dipicting history of Baguio. *''Summerwatch Bangkarera'' in Tuguegarao (April), a Banca is a raising contest held annually at Callao Cave, Cagayan Valley. Men and Women Division. *''Lumbayag Festival'' in Binalbagan (May 15), the annual feast to Celebrate bountiful harvest. *''Buklog Festival'' in Dipolog (May 18-27), the annual festival *''Sambali Festival'' in Tuguegarao (June 23-July 2), a feast of the Lady of Piat. Public service project at the Shrine. Medical, Public Information Service, Security and radio booth. *''Independence Day Charter Day'' in Cagayan De Oro (June 12), a week-long celebration/parade. Cultural presentation and sports feast *''Founding Day'' in Zamboanga (June 23), a grandiose event to commemorate founding anniversary of the city. *''Great Sibidan Festival'' in Albay (June 23), exciting race of lightweight boats Sibid-Sibid with 30/40 racers. *''Araw ng Dipolog'' in Dipolog City (June 25), a Founding Anniversary, celebration include civic parade and entertainment shows. *''Duaw Cagayan'' in Cagayan De Oro (August 24-September 5), a week-long activities of cultural nights, agro and sports feast especially for Balikbayan of the province. *''Sakay-Sakay Lambago'' in Cagayan De Oro (August 28), a boat racing in Fluvial. *''Kadayawan sa Dabaw'' in Davao (2rd week of August), a celebration of bountiful harvest of fruits and orhids, beauty contest, horse fight and street dancing. *''San Agustin Fiesta'' in Cagayan De Oro (August 31), a City Fiesta *''Baguio Day'' in Baguio (September 1), a foundation anniversary celebrated with socio-cultural activities, parade in native costumes and beauty contest. *''Bulawanon Barangagay Festival'' in Surigao (September 5 to 8), the contest on beautification, cleanliness and the community rapport. *''Bonok-Bonok Festival'' in Surigao (September 11), a celebration of the good harvest, the street dancing and the fluvial parade. *''Penafrancia'' in Bicol Region (September 11), a recreation of fluvial procession of the La Nuestra Senor de Penafrancia in the Park's lagoon. *''Zamboanga Del Sur Provincial Anniversary'' in Pagadian Cotu (September 17), an agro-Industrial fair prade and sports competition. *''Zamboanga Hermosa Festival'' in Zamboanga (October 10 to 12), the city's biggest celebration by week long regatta, bandoreal and cultural shows, beauty contest cultimates in Fiesta Pilar to honor the Lady of Pilar. *''Masskara Festival'' in Bacolod (October 19), Bacolod's charter day. A long Mardigras style be costumed and masked street-dancers. Cultural and different competitions marked the month long celebration. *''Batac Town Fiesta'' in Batac (December 8), a grandiose celebration of faith, cultural shows and fair. *Christmas Special in station location (December 25) for all RPN TV and radio stations The Kasama Network On-line anytime, anywhere for free via RPN Rewind (http://www.rpn9.com) wherein episodes of your favorite foreign and local programs on RPN are available follow us on Twitter account on http://www.twitter.com/rpn9 and like us on Facebook account on http://www.facebook.com/rpn9 for more updates. RPN-9 celebrates another milestone in its history of providing more and more of our countrymen with quality programs wirh the relaunch of its 500-foot TV tower in the station's viewership. Cognizant of the crucial role that television plays in providing information and entertainment. RPN sees this new facility as a means of reachign more people and covering more areas af the country commitment to the public and dedicate our services to help rebuild and strengthen our nation, particularly in the area of telecommunications for efforts to literally raise the quality standards of Philippine television. Aside from investing in programming and content as an alternative set of programs from the usual menu consistently being offered by the two giant and more established network, transmitter signal strength of RPN-9 on a state-of-the-art with the power of brand new 100-kilowatt Harris Transmitter tower, which means a coverage and signal. This transmission quality upgrade in a stronger than other major networks in the country, the dish satellite in DOSMAT and antenna on their TV sets. In celebration of their 53rd year anniversary committed to providing the members of the family in the Annual RPN Provincial Network, RPN reaching the top of TV industry recorded its highest growth in audience share nationwide as the strong and certified number 3 position in the ratings, behind the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, and the number 3 spot of IBC and TV5, according to the data survey of Kantar Media. Number 3 in the chart over new primetime programs developed and produced increase in viewership and its consistently at double-digit share levels on top spot that will make them rule the number 1 spot (based on individuals viewing). Continuing investments to improve reach, programs and systems by broadening its niche market to include virtually stronger and certified hits among A-B-C income brackets viewers during primetime in programming to cater to a wider audience. Filipinos of all classes and relegating the board of A-B-C crowd shows at RPN-9 makes more difficult for for that crowd to the mass audience of C-D-E markets. "To date, RPN for highest level in 15% audience shares and fight with the network giants ABS-CBN and GMA with 45% and 36% audience shares, respectively. Total day viewership is also higher the number 3 spot like IBC (30%), TV5 (22%) and Studio 23 (10%) in terms of viewership and audience share versus the other competing stations." RPN claim itself as The Kasama Network firmed by the TV viewing public viewing audience, whose perception of pertains to its phenomenal growth has started to hit the right track in its programming at the trailblazing concepts on free-to-air broadcasting with its stable of talents on the issue of accepting projects. RPN maintains the foreign canned programs and locally-produced shows gears up to developing its own stars and talents. Being an active buyer in the world's videomarts, RPN 9 has a wide inventory of top-rated foreign canned series has pioneered in airing Hollywood TV shows a few days after their US broadcast as well as specials and concerts. Continuing our partnership with major US networks: CBS, ABC, Warner Bros., Walt Disney and Fox. On top of the foreign titles, Rivera says RPN has also beefed up its local programming with a new shows, talents and stars. It is very aggressive in local program development to cater more mass market. It also enjoys a good relations in airtime with blocktimers and co-producers of Solar Entertainment Corporation, who further widen its programming trend in the millions of Filipino televiewers with the programs now completes your viewing habit from daytime, primetime and late evening in the family station. It has developed for the local productions (drama, comedy, talk shows, game shows, reality shows and variety shows) with producing the original programs. These are: Roderick en Nova, which puts together in one sitcom today's top stars Roderick Paulante and Nova Villa under the direction of Joey Marquez. Champoy, a comedy gag show with the combined talents of Brod Pete, Betong and Wowie de Guzman will be directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Mister Kemis Bayani, the family TV sitcom which top-billed by comedian Bayani Agbayani, Cherie Gil, Gary Lim, Miggui Moreno, James Blanco, Izza Ignacio and Luis Gonzales directed by Epi Quizon. RPN has also kept pace with producing soap operas featuring the country's major stars and directors like teleserye Muling Pagmamahal starring Ruffa Gutierrez and Albert Martinez as the main cast along with Sylvia Sanchez, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Lito Pimintel directed by Joel Torre. A movies for television, which an output of about 13 telemovies to date, featuring the country's major stars and directors are Nora, a telemovie serials starring the one and only superstar Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III. The first-ever Filipino mini-series Sana Kahit Minsan top-billed by Dante Rivero, Agot Isidro and Helen Gamboa directed by Joel Lamangan. The drama anthology Pinapangako Mo hosted by the actress Coney Reyes in each story based on true-to-life experiences sent through letter in the story. Also, the musical variety show Superstar hosted by the Asia's pop superstar princess Angeline Quinto directed by Erick Salud. The local version of the world top-rating franchise game show The Million Peso Money Drop, a primetime game show which is hosted by Rafael Rosell. For the homegrown talents of the national singing contest of the singing supersars to discover the talented singers in BOSES Tinig P-Noy, a nationwide reality singing search show conest aims to discover, harness and develop the singing prowess of potential talents coming from the 12 regions of the country where the 12 AM radio stations of RPN-9 are strategically located aims to harness and develop young artists nationwide showcasing their singing prowess hosted by Aileen Papin and Anthony Castelo for a capella in the reality singing competition with the contestants of judges Pilita Corales, John Nite and German Moreno for duet and trio to showcase talents from the 12 regions of the country dedicated to all a capella duos and trios competing in weekly, monthly and quarterly rounds. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso cash prize with a talent management contract with RPN and a music recording contract of Polyeast-Universal Records. In line with its aggressive prorgam development, RPN continues to reinforce its in-house and machine production capabilities to archive greater seltreliance and control of program content with the banner of shows, quality, as well as efficiency in the use of logistics. Lateral developments are the construction of well-rounded performers setting up of a Talent Center for the discovery, stable, build and training in the roster of talents and stars glimpse of their idols and superstars under its own talent management and development division Talent9; and the establishment of a post production house with first-world technology with on-cam talents, behind the scenes, producers and directors. Talent9 will be headed by the award-winning director Joel Lamangan for the excellent trainer, Lamangan aims to establish the best training any network-based talent group can providing excellent training performers, creative and technical person involved in television. Recently launched Kasamahang Primetime programming with the best US hit programs, along with 2 newscasts, soap operas (local teleserye, telenovela and Koreanovela) and Ang Saya ng Weekend, the weekend block with the local programming (Penpen de Sarapen, The Simpsons, Showbiz Ka!, Penpen de Sarapen, Mister Kemis Bayani, The Million Peso Money Drop, Pinapangako Mo, Aahat, BOSES Tinig P-Noy, Champoy, Roderick en Nova and Superstar), sports shows (ABL and MBA basketball, WWE Bottom Line and WWE SmackDown!) and the Hollywood movie hits (Saturday Night Playhouse and Sunday's Big Event). The station has also airing the anime series for kiddie shows are Hayate thew Combat Bluter, K-ON!, Dragon Ball Z and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. World-Class US Primetime premiering the American hit programs begin on RPN, which amke them in current with new episodes and new seasons aired in the US. Started its World-Class US Primetime campaign with the US foreign canned shows in April 2013, which has now increased to 13 to give its Kasama viewers the latest and the most up to date episodes of their favorite programs. On the same day, on-air, RPN has also kept its viewers updated by bringing into the local television airing more hit series enhance its Primetime Kasamahan campaign promoting its formidable line-up of the current roster remains interesting the viewing habits of the local audience with world-class quality primetime programming through its World-Class US Primetime campaign home to the foreign programs with watch all the new episodes and new seasons are their favorite shows like The X-Files, NCIS, the award-winning musical Glee, sitcom The Neighbors, Community, Two and a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory and New Girl, supernatural drama The Vampire Diaries, horor-adventure drama The Walking Dead, Ally McBeal, Revolution, 24, reality shows America's Next Top Model, Survivor, American Idol and Hell's Kitchen, along with the Indian horror series Aahat, ABL ''and ''MBA basketball games, WWE Bottom Line and WWE SmackDown!, a hit telenovela Rosalinda and a koreanovela Dear My Sister. Also, the RPN family, with their clients and business associates as special guests, will be treated to a powerhouse concert at SM City North EDSA in Quezon City tonight at 7 p.m. with an event to top all events and promos showcasing RPN's roster of stars with our Emmy Award-winning series, dramas and comedies, said RPN chairman Wilson Tieng and president and CEO Robert T. Rivera with a laser water show, giant balloon parade and an all-night concert, plus coverages of worldwide celebrations on-air for a hude celebration. The Kasama Network marks the talents when Angeline Quinto, Bayani Agbayani, Coney Reyes, Rafael Rosell, Roderick Paulante, Mr. Fu, Nova Villa, Ruffa Gutierrez, Albert Martinez, Helen Gamboa, Dante Divero, Agot Isidro, Nora Aunor, Tirso Cruz III, Arnell Ignacio, Pat-P Daza Planas, Dennis Padilla, Aileen Papin, Anthony Castelo, Andrea Brillantes, Cherie Gil, Nestor Torre and the rest of RPN homegrown talents and stars in this celebration of its 53rd anniversary with a star-studded concert. Watch the latest episodes of your favorite series current with its US runs with the World-Class US Primetime campaign which includes the hit TV foreign shows llike The X-Files, NCIS, The Neighbors, Glee, New Girl, 24, Community, The Vampire Diaries, Hell's Kitchen, Ally McBeal, Two and a Half Men, The Walking Dead, Survivor, America's Next Top Model, Revolution, The Big Bang Theory and American Idol. RPN's industry milestones will be highlighted during the concert including its track-record for having had the longest-running number 1 sitcoms John en Marsha and Buddy en Sol, the Filipino mini-series Malayo Pa Ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu and Davao, local animation series Ang Panday, the longes-running number 1 game shows Spin-A-Win and Kwarta o Kahon, the longest-running noontime variety show Eat Bulaga! and the longest-running number 1 musical variety show Superstar, in Philippine TV history; the past hits of US foreign canned shows such as MacGyver, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg, and The Practice and pioneered starting the trend of the Mexican hit telenovelas Marimar and Maria la del Barrio. 53 unique parties will be held simultaneously under one roof. There's a star party with a music party with the brightest Kasama stars like comedian Bayani Agbayani and Cherie Gil (Mister Kemis Bayani), Angeline Quinto (Superstar), Rafael Rosell (The Million Peso Money Drop), Roderick Paulante and Nova Villa (Roderick en Nova), Coney Reyes (Pinapangako Mo), Ruffa Gutierrez and Albert Martinez (Mulng Pagmamahal), Randy Santiago, Hajji Alejandro, Michelle Aldana and Chiqui Pineda (Chibugan Na!), Arnell Ignacio, G. Toengi, GIo Alvarez, Wowie de Guzman, Marissa Sanchez, Mr. Fu and Regine Tolentino (Kwarta o Kahon), German Moreno with the judges are Pilita Corales, Anthony Castelo Aileen Papin and John Nite (Boses Tinig Pinoy), Connie Angeles, Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado (Penpen de Sarapen), Brod Pete, Betong and Dennis Padilla (Champoy), Johnny Litton (Oh Yes, it's Johnny!) and Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre (Showbiz Ka!). Proving its worth as an emerging competitor to the two network giants with primetime top-raters on RPN with the addition of new shows to your favorite World-Class US Primetime lineup. A party celebration will surely the TV series in Glee, The Vampire Diaries, New Girl and American Idol ''with a local and international DJ spinning dance tracks. A bash will get together those who is the hit American comedy sitcom are ''Community, The Big Bang Theory and Two and a Half Men. The world of canned shows with tunes in the reality show Survivor and the horror-suspense series The Walking Dead. Since its broadcast in 1960 as the television and radio, RPN has celebrate in a grand celebration. Groundbreaking shows like the Indian horror TV series Aahat, the hit telenovelas Marimar and Rosalinda starring the Mexican actress Thalia, the hit Koreanovelas are Can You Hear My Heart and Dear My Sister have made the network a favorite soap operas among Filipino viewers unleashes its primetime programming. New and exciting program are lined up in the remaining months of the year. The party has just begun for the station that itself as Kasama Ako!. RPN's foreign TV releases with its offerings in America's Next Top Model, Revolution, The Simpsons, Hell's Kitchen, The Carrie Diaries and The Neighbors affirm the network's leadership in the programming. The Homecoming Kasama: Isang Kasama Pasasalamat, the 53 anniversary concert will be aired on RPN-9 nationwide, on November 10, as the special feature on Sunday's Big Event at 10:30pm and will be replayed on November 16, as the special feature on Saturday Night Playhouse at 11:30pm. 'Free-to-Air Television Networks' Major television networks *'ABS-CBN Corporation (ABS-CBN)': The oldest and currently the largest television network. On October 23, 1953, the then-Alto Broadcasting System (ABS) launched DZAQ-TV Channel 3, while in Fernando and Eugenio Lopez launced then-Chronicle Broadcasting Network (CBN) as DZXL-TV Channel 9 on April 19, 1958, the Lopez brothers controlled both television channels nationwide. In 1967, the corporate name was changed to ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation for its merging companies. DZAQ-TV transferred to channel 2, while its sister station DZXL-TV transferred to channel 4. Nowadays, ABS-CBN is on VHF channel 2, while channel 4 is now controlled by state-broadcaster People's Television Network after the EDSA People Power Revolution, that was event after these channels sequestered by Ferdinand Marcos' cronies. It held on to the number one spot of the ratings from 1987 to 2004, ending with GMA taking its dominant spot. However, in 2007, amid stiff competition, ABS-CBN managed to defeat GMA and reclaim its dominance. Currently, as of 2014, ABS-CBN continues to secured the no.1 position lead the industry nationwide. *'Associated Broadcasting Company (TV5)': Launched DZTM-5 in 1960 by Chino Roces of Manila Times. In 1972, ABC shut down due to martial law by then-President Ferdinand Marcos. But in February 1992, ABC relaunced channel 5 and became the fastest-growing network in the 1990s, a status that was undermined in the early 2000s with increasing competition from ABS-CBN and GMA and financial problems. In 2008, the channel changed its name to TV5, and after a massive marketing campaign and huge contribution from PLDT after it acquired TV5 in 2010, TV5 became successful once again, regaining its number three spot in audience shares and ratings. *'GMA Network, Inc. (GMA)': Launched DZBB-7 in 1961 by Robert Stewart, American journalist of its former name Republic Broadcasting System, then changed its channel name to GMA Radio-Television Arts in 1974. GMA became one of the instrumental during the People Power Revolution in 1986 and became top stations in the country. Now, the RBS corporate name shifted to GMA Network Inc. in 1996. The Kapuso campaign launched in 2002 helped GMA to rise as the dominant television network within 2004 (thus starting an intense network war in the country), but was overtaken by ABS-CBN in 2007. As of 2014, it continues to be 2nd place in the industry behind ABS-CBN. *'Radio Philippine Network (RPN)': Launched in 1969 as DZKB-9 by Kanlaon Broadcastion System of Roberto Benedicto, RPN was sequestered by the Philippine Commission on Good Government (PCGG) in 1989 together with IBC. RPN entered a partnership with Solar Entertainment arm subsidiary of Solar Television Network and consider privatizing the station while the station is home to the MBA basketball, RPN is become the relaunch of the leader network in 2013 and gaining the number three spot behind the increasing competition of two networks ABS-CBN and GMA along with TV5 and IBC grabbed the number three in audience shares and ratings (mostly local programs, foreign shows, animes, asianovelas, telenovelas, sports and cartoons). But in 2013, RPN regained its dominance in Mega Manila primetime and secured the no.3 position nationwide. *'Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC)': Launched in 1960 as DZTV-TV 13, run by Inter-Islands Broadcasting Corporation of Andres Soriano. Now, the corporate name of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in 1975. In 1989, it was sequestered by the Philippine Commission on Good Government (PCGG) in 1989 together with RPN. IBC entered a partnership with Viva Entertainment and consider the privatization refloat with a massive marketing campaign. The country's third leading television network in the country home to the PBA and NBA basketball. Since 1998, currently gaining and becoming the number three spot in audience shares and ratings with increasing competition ABS-CBN and GMA in the dominant spot. Government-owned networks *'People's Television Network (PTV)': DWGT-TV 4, established in 1974, run by the Government Television, the name changed to Maharlika Broadcastion System (MBS) during Marcos' era and changed to People's Television (PTV) after People Power Revolution. In 2001, it changed its name to National Broadcasting Network (NBN) and reverted it to PTV in 2011 and relaunched as Telebisyon ng Bayan in 2012. The government-owned television network is home of the UAAP and ABL games.